Harry Potter and The Rest of His Life
by Sindaore
Summary: Harry has just gotten back from Hogwarts. Now what?


The boy who lived 5 times walked out of the train that came from Hogwarts. He had just spent 7 long years at Hogwarts and defeated Voldermort. It was spectacular, and he was now free. Free to do whatever he wished; although he was now wondering if freedom was the right thing. Ron and Hermione were absent because Ron had been picked up by Mrs. Weasley earlier that day. She had wanted to be there his last day at Hogwarts, and Ron's face was the color of a tomato the whole time. Hermione had to stay back at Hogwarts to apply to be a Professor. But Harry didn't have time to think about that, he had Hedwig and his trunk in a cart. Everyone was just beaming at him as he got off the train. What do you expect!? He had just defeated Voldermort! He was shaking hands with strangers and a couple of people even took his photograph.

As Harry Potter walked out onto the streets right outside the train station to Hogwarts, he felt overwhelmed and pleased to be out of the crowd that was vying for his attention. Never before had he been able to freely do what he wanted to. He had just defeated Voldermort, the most darkest and powerful wizard, apart from Dumbledore. He had been invited to live with the Weasleys while his N.E.W.T. results were being mailed. He thought he might take them up on the offer, seeing as he had nowhere else to go and that he wasn't welcome to the Dursleys' house.

'Ha,' Harry thought, 'I wouldn't go back there if they were on their knees begging.'

So Harry walked down the street, and wondered something. Where in the world was the Weasley's house!? Yes, he had been there many times before, but he had never ACTUALLY remembered or even wondered how to get there. Harry was in quite a predicament, so he decided that he must send Hedwig on an errand. He needed to find out where they lived before the great Harry Potter who defeated Voldermort wouldn't have a place to live. Harry got some parchment out from his trunk and wrote:

_Dear Ron, I am stuck here at Platform 9 3/4. I need to know how to get to your house pronto. Thanks._

_-Harry_

Harry tied it to Hedwig, and said "Here. I need this to get to him fast! Otherwise you will be out of a home and food." Hedwig gave a quick hoot and was off real quick. All the people around him were staring at him. Muggles seeing a person with an owl was one thing, but tying a piece of parchment and talking to an owl was a whole different level of strange. That's when Harry decided it would be best to just go sit in a corner, or something.

So Harry set off, and then realized something. The Knight Bus! OF COURSE!!! He had just forgotten about his other method of travel!

"Crap." said Harry out loud. The Weasleys would come to pick him up and miss him if he left on the bus. But if he beat Hedwig to the punch, maybe he could just save them the bother of having to come all the way out to here. So Harry was just about to pull out his wand when a horn blasted behind him. It scared the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, Harry! Get in here! I've been waiting all day for you! You've ONLY been standing there for ten minutes!" said a familiar voice. Harry turned around and saw Ron in a Ford Anglia. He had a big smile on his face.

"I can drive now!" said Ron excitedly.

"Cool, but where did this car come from?" replied Harry.

"You know, Dad is finally getting paid enough now. He got promoted the other day and I was about to tell you. Then the whole Voldermort thing happened."

They looked at each other, and then quickly shifted their eyes. It was too fresh in both of their minds to talk about Voldermort's demise.

"Well, come on. Hop in!" said Ron breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, then!" replied Harry happily.

Harry was finding the look on Ron's face real funny. Ron was real excited and he should be. Coming from a large family, Ron's happiness was uncommon when he was on break. Especially a break that he would be on for a long time before he finally decided what to do with his life. As far as Harry knew, Ron was undecided on what he wanted to be. Hermione wanted to be a potions teacher at Hogwarts the last time that Harry spoke with her. And he himself, wanted to be an Auror. He had figured out what he needed to do. All he had to do was get some applications from the Ministry of Magic, and then wait for his N.E.W.T. results to come back in the post. He had a lot of studying to do. He had all of the books that he ever wanted in his life. He had to use a shrinking charm to just barely fit in his trunk. He had gotten the books from Professor McGonagall. He had reminded her of her promise to him in 5th year during his career advice from her. She had smiled at him for remembering that.

"So, how has the freedom thing been going?" asked Ron.

"It's been ok, you know? It's really overwhelming when you think about it." said Harry coolly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But at least we can do whatever we want now!" Ron almost rear ended the car in front of him.

"You know, concentrate on your driving." said Harry nervously.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about; I am in control." said Ron as he ran a red light.

"You know, this summer is going to be fun with you driving." Harry grinned.

"Only one problem," said Ron "I don't know how to refuel this stupid thing."

"I will have to show you when we see a gas station." said Harry.

"Ok, what does a gas station look like?" asked Ron.

"You know, it might have been better if I had gotten the license instead of you." Harry joked.

Ron gave Harry a punch and almost rear ended another car. This time Ron wasn't so lucky. The owner of the car got out and approached the car. Harry couldn't quite see who it was, but the person was a little plump and had a big mustache. Ron rolled down his window and was ready to get yelled at when the man stopped and looked to see Harry.

"Harry Potter!? I never want to see you again! Why won't you leave me alone!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Like I wanted to see you!" Harry yelled back.

"Christ! I thought you--people-- got around on--had other methods of travel!"

"Well, too bad for you!" Harry then looked at Ron and whispered to him to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Where do you think you are going?" yelled Uncle Vernon as Ron started to back up. "I am NOT through with you! I will report you to the police!"

"Like WE really care!" Harry yelled. Harry and Ron then started laughing as Vernon Dursley tried to run after them.

"That was too much for me, Harry." commented Ron.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that it will get wackier." said Harry who was still smiling.

The rest of their journey was pretty uneventful, unless you counted the first time that Ron had to pump gas. Harry was laughing the whole time, and Ron's face was bright pink the whole time. It took them a couple of hours to finally reach the Weasley house. When they got there, they got out of the car to find Mrs. Weasley rushing out of the house and talking to herself. She apparently was real busy, and Harry decided it was best not to interrupt her.

"Hello, Harry dear. Come on in and make yourself feel at home!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he gave her a great big hug.

"Well, do I get a hug?" asked Ron.

"Of course you do, Ronnie!" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a hug as well, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Come on in!"

Harry opened the back and took out his trunk. He started to drag it when he realized that he could now do magic outside of school. Harry put a hovering charm on it and carried Hedwig's cage into the Weasley's house...

(Author's Note: More to come… I feel, at this point, that I might just have a lot of chapters and a couple of pages per each. Thanks.)


End file.
